Chaleur et Jardinage
by Gaypowa
Summary: Sam sait qui'l est irrésistible et il va usé de ses charmes pour avoir la personne qu'il veut.
1. Chapter 1

**Saluuuut ! Me revoici avec cet OS !**

**C'est un défi qui m'a été lancer par Tight Body ! Il voulait du Syder donc en veux tu, en voilà.**

**C'est un couple que je connaissait pas du tout, et maintenant, je l'aaaaaaaaaaime. *-***

**Bref, bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Syder : Sam x Ryder.**

* * *

Sam se gara devant le lycée et descendit de sa voiture avec son gros sourire aux lèvres.

Il pénétra dans le lycée et alla en direction de la salle de répétiton du Glee Club.

Il vit la personne qui faisait battre son coeur (et autre chose) et son sourire s'agrandissa encore, si c'était possible.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme un psychopathe ? demanda Tina avec un regard inquiet.

Le blond haussa juste ses épaules et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ryder.

Sam ne cachait pas son attirance pour la châtain, loin de là.

- Salut beau gosse, chuchota Sam à l'oreille de Ryder.

Ce dernier se figea, et rougit. Quand Sam faisait ce genre de choses, il avait des** papillons** dans l'estomac, en même temps qui pourrait résister à Sam Evans ?

Ryder n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Schuester entra dans la salle en frappant dans ses mains.

- Sam, tu avais un numéro à nous montrer pour les nationales, dit le professeur.

Le blondinet hocha la tête.

- Ouais, direction l'auditorium.

* * *

Une fois dans l'auditorium le Glee Club s'installa dans les sièges les plus proche de la scène.

Il manquait Jake, Sam évidemment, Blaine et Artie. Tout le monde regardait de droite à gauche en attendant que le "spectacle" commence.

Après 5 minutes d'attente, le musique commença.

Le rideau qui caché le fond de la scène tomba et Sam apparut torse nu, et commença à chanter.

_**I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong to crash the critic saying**_

_**Is it right or is it wrong?**_

_**If only Fame had an IV**_

_**Baby could I bare being away from you**_

_**I found the vein, put it in here.**_

A la fin de ce couplet il fit un mouvement de bassin qui donna des frissons à Ryder. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne pouvait pas lâcher les **abdominaux** magnifiquement bien dessinés de Sam.

Artie, Blaine et Jake chantèrent la suite avec lui.

_**I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause**_

_**I live for the Applause-plause**_

_**Live for the Applause-plause**_

_**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me**_

_**The applause, applause, applause.**_

_**Give me the thing that I love**_

_**(turn the lights on)**_

_**Put your hands up, make em touch**_

_**(make it real loud)**_

_**Give me the thing that I love**_

_**(turn the lights on)**_

_**Put your hands up, make em touch**_

_**(make it real loud)**_

_**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**_

_**Make it real loud**_

_**Put your hands up, make em touch, touch**_

_**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**_

_**Make it real loud**_

_**Put your hands up, make em touch, touch**_

_**I've overheard your theory**_

_**Nostalgia's for geeks**_

_**I guess sir, if you say so**_

_**Some of us just like to read**_

Le châtain était hypnotisé, il ne clignait même pas des yeux.

Sam le remarqua bien et lui fit un clin plus que sexy d'après Ryder, le châtain aurait pu mourir à cause de ce clin d'oeil.

_**I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause**_

_**I live for the Applause-plause**_

_**Live for the Applause-plause**_

_**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me**_

_**The applause, applause, applause**_

_**Give me the thing that I love**_

_**(turn the lights on)**_

_**Put your hands up, make em touch**_

_**(make it real loud)**_

_**Give me the thing that I love**_

_**(turn the lights on)**_

_**Put your hands up, make em touch**_

_**(make it real loud)**_

_**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**_

_**Make it real loud**_

_**Put your hands up, make em touch, touch**_

_**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**_

_**Make it real loud**_

_**Put your hands up, make em touch, touch**_

_**Touch touch**_

_**Touch touch now**_

Sam caressait son torse de manière suggestive et il descendit jusqu'à posé sa main sur son entre-jambe en regardant Ryder.

_**I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause**_

_**I live for the Applause-plause**_

_**Live for the Applause-plause**_

_**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me**_

_**The applause, applause, applause**_

_**Give me the thing that I love**_

_**(turn the lights on)**_

_**Put your hands up, make em touch**_

_**(make it real loud)**_

_**Give me the thing that I love**_

_**(turn the lights on)**_

_**Put your hands up, make em touch**_

_**(make it real loud)**_

_**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**_

_**Make it real loud**_

_**Put your hands up, make em touch, touch**_

_**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E**_

_**Make it real loud**_

_**Put your hands up, make em touch, touch**_

_**AR-TP-OP**_

Tout le monde applaudit, Kitty lâcha un "trop chaud le blond" ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Ryder ne pouvait plus bouger, il était paralysé.

- Bien, euh.. C'était un très bon numéro mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit adapté pour les Nationales, ria le professeur.

- C'est la **performance** la plus excitante que j'ai jamais vu, pensa Ryder.

Une fois que tout le monde fut sortit de l'auditorium, Unique la** Diva** alla trouver Ryder.

- Hey ! Dis moi, ça te dirais de venir répéter chez moi après les cours avec Sam ? On doit absolument chanter ça.

Ryder rit.

- Okay. Sam est d'accord ?

- Oh, plus que d'accord même, dès que je lui ai dis que tu serais là, il a dit oui direct.

Unique était sa meilleure amie, elle savait toujours lire en lui.

Elle lui tapa l'épaule et partit.

* * *

Les cours terminés, Ryder se dirigea chez Unique.

Une fois arrivé, il sonna et attendit que quelqu'un lui ouvre et ce fut Sam, pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Salut ! On est dans la chambre de la Diva.

Ryder sourit et monta les marches qui menaient à la chambre d'Unique.

Après 1h de répétitions, les partitions étaient par terre, les trois amis prenaient une pause.

Le portable d'Unique bipa.

- Oh, je dois y'aller, Marley à besoin de moi ! Je vous laisse, ne faites pas de bêtises, fit elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Un silence s'installa. Le fait d'être seul avec Sam donné chaud à Ryder.

- Unique m'a dit qu'on pouvait s'occuper son jardin, car elle ne se voyait pas le faire elle même, lança Sam.

Ils allèrent dans le jardin. Le soleil tapait, le châtain vu deux chapeaux de paille il les prit et en donna un au blond, qui le remercia.

Sam prit une pelle et commença à creuser pour arracher les mauvaises herbes. Ryder fit pareil.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes Sam enleva son tee-shirt et essuya la sueur sur son front avec un mouchoir.

Il regarda Ryder qui finissait son verre de jus, et qui revenait travaillé.

Une idée vint dans la tête de Sam. Il prit le tuyau et arrosa le tee-shirt de Ryder, qui cria.

- Mais t'es fou ?! cria la victime.

Sam rigola.

- Oh c'est bon ça va sécher !

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel et retira son tee-shirt, sous les yeux affamés du blondinet.

Ryder était bien foutu, il avait des pectoraux puissant et des abdos, moins dessinés que Sam, mais il en avait.

Ryder s'avança un peu pour reprendre sa pelle mais trébucha sur quelque chose et toma dans la terre.

Quand il se releva, il grogna, tout son torse était recouvert de terre, ainsi que son jean.

Il essaya d'essuyer la terre mais il l'étala encore plus.

- N'enlève pas la terre de ton torse, c'est beaucoup plus excitant, dit Sam en se lèchant les lèvres.

Ryder eu d'un coup très chaud, Sam lui faisait beaucoup d'effet et Sam le savait très bien.

- Bon, déshabille toi, je vais te nettoyé, fit le blond en prenant le tuyau.

Le châtain hésita quelques secondes mais il se dit qu'il n'avait pas à être pudique avec Sam.

Il ôta ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son jean et son boxer. Il était totalement nu sous le soleil et cette vu fit de l'effet à Sam, son jean commençant à être un peu trop étroit.

Il alluma l'eau et nettoya Ryder. Une fois que ce dernier fut propre il s'essuya avec le tee-shirt que Sam lui lança.

Sam ne tenait plus. Il se jeta sur Ryder et la plaqua contre un mur.

Ce dernier fut choqué, il vit dans le regard de Sam du désir, et il en eu des frissons.

Sam se jeta sur ses lèvres. Ryder eu le réflexe de donner un coup de bassin en avant en gémissant dans le baiser.

Le sexe de Sam lui faisait mal dans son boxer. Tandis que celui de Ryder prenait des proportions impressionnantes.

Le blond plaqua son entre-jambe contre celui du châtain, qui gémit encore.

- On monte, fit Sam en prenant le main de Ryder.

Une fois en haut il poussa Ryder sur le grand lit d'Unique et se mit au dessus de lui et se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Ryder jeta ses hanches en avant et frappa contre l'entre jambe de Sam, qui grogna à ce contact.

- T'es trop habillé encore, se plaignit le châtain.

Sam se leva et enleva tout ses vêtements et se remit au dessus de son amant.

- Content ?

Pour toutes réponses, Ryder le retourna et se retrouva au dessus et commença à déposer pleins de petits baiser sur le torse du Sam, qui soupirait de plaisir.

Une fois en face de l'imposant morceau du blond, il se lècha les lèvres et le prit en main. Sam gémit encore plus fort quand Ryder passa sa langue sur son gland avec de le prendre totalement en bouche, ou du moins tout ce qu'il put.

Sam posa ses mains sur la tête de Ryder pour l'incité à continuer.

Mais au bout d'un moment Sam le repoussa.

- Si tu continue comme ça je vais jouir dans ta bouche, maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses, dit-il.

Il se remit au dessus de Ryder et mit ses doigts devant sa bouche pour qu'il les lubrifie.

Le châtain prit les doigts du blond dans sa bouche et passa sa langue autour, pour qu'ils soient mouillés un maximum.

Une fois qu'il furent assez mouillés, Sam positionna un doigt devant l'anneau de chair de Ryder. Il entra un premier doigt délicatement, observant le visage de son amant.

Il entra plus profondément, puis tout son doigt, le châtain grimaça mais la douleur fut vite remplacée par le plaisir et commença à faire des vas et viens sur le doigt de Sam. Le blond en entra un autre et bougea à l'intérieur, pour le dilaté un maximum, puis il entra un troisième, Ryder gémit fort, très fort, tellement fort que le blond cru qu'il allait jouir à cause de toute ces gémissements.

- Je.. Te.. Veux toi.., soupira Ryder.

Sam retira ses doigts et grimaça à la sensation de vide.

Sam prit un préservatif dans son sac et l'enfila autour de son sexe.

Il cracha dessus pour le lubrifié et s'approcha de l'entrée de Ryder, ce dernier se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Sam cru qu'il allait défaillir, il entra petit à petit en Ryder, ce dernier soupira de plaisir. Et commença à bouger ses hanches. Sam comprit et fit plusieurs vas et viens tout en **douceur**.

Il commença à allait plus vite, le châtain criait très fort, il exprimait son plaisir, Sam l'embrassa pour qu'il se taise un peu.

Sam n'allait pas tarder à venir donc il prit le sexe de Ryder dans sa bouche tout en le masturbant.

- Oh mon dieu ! Cria Ryder.

Sam lâcha le sexe de son amant et continua à la masturber tout en entrant plus profondèment en lui.

Quand il toucha sa prostate, le châtain se ressera autour du sexe de Sam ce qui suffit au blond pour jouir en criant comme un animal, tout en jouissant il continuait à faire des vas et viens en Ryder et il retoucha sa prostate, et Ryder jouit dans un gémissement ultime.

Sam se retira et jeta le préservatif.

- Si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, tu auras ça très souvent, dit Sam en secouant son sexe redevenu mou.

Ryder rit.

- Comment refusé ?

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

**VOILA ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS ! Laissez une reviews. :3**

**Bisous bisous,**

**Kéz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite de cet OS défi !**

**Pairing : Jake/Sam**

**Cet OS est toujours dédié à TightBody. :33**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

Ryder regardait à travers la porte en attendant que Jake finisse son cours de danse, il devait parler à quelqu'un, et son meilleur ami était la personne idéale, non ?

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Ryder prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la salle. Quand il ouvrit la porte le métis posa les yeux sur lui et prit la parole :

- Salut mec, ça va ?

Le châtain ne répondit rien, il haussa juste les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise au fond de la salle.

Ne comprenant, Jake prit place à ses côtés et mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ryder tourna les yeux vers lui, un regard triste qui brisa le coeur du second.

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à expliquer sa journée de la veille, chez Unique.

Il raconta tout, du début à la fin, il pleura tellement tout ça lui faisait mal.

- Et... Et.. maintenant je regrette, j'ai agis bêtement, c'était une pulsion..., pleura t-il.

Jake était en colère. Triste, déçu et en colère. Il ne pensait pas Sam comme ça, il savait que Ryder était quelqu'un de très fragile.

- Rentre chez toi, et repose toi, ne discute pas, rentre, dit Jake aidant son ami à ce levé.

Le châtain ne discuta pas et quitta la salle la tête baissée.

Jake sortit quelques secondes après et arriva dans le couloir rempli de monde. Il vit Unique à son casier.

Il marcha jusqu'à elle l'air déterminé, et surtout en colère.

- Tu sais où est Sam ? dit-il

- Ouh, quelqu'un à l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, fit-elle ironiquement.

Jake leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu le sais oui ou non ? souffla t-il.

- Hey mon coeur, je ne te dirais pas OÙ est Sam si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu comptes faire a cette paire de fesses blondes.

- Mais rien, je veux juste lui parler ! Donc où il est ?

Unique le fixa pendant un moment.

- Salle du Glee Club. Seul.

Et elle partit, non sans un clin d'oeil.

- Elle est vraiment exaspérante quand elle s'y met, pesta Jake.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle du Glee Club. La porte était fermée mais il voyait à travers, il voyait donc un mini short, torse nu en train de faire des pompes.

Il ouvrit donc la porte et pénétra dedans, Sam ne sembla pas l'avoir vu, il se racla donc la gorge.

Sam tourna les yeux vers l'individu et sourit, un sourire pervers. Il se leva retira son tee-shirt et essuya son visage avec, et le jeta quelque part dans la salle.

- Salut Jake, tu voulais quelque chose ?

Jake avait les yeux rivés sur le torse de Sam, c'est vrai qu'il avait de beaux abdos.

Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.

- Hum, euh.. Je voulais.. te parler de Ryder.., dit le métis en regardant tout sauf le blond.

Sam remarqua la gêne de son camarade du Glee Club et sourit de plus belle.

- Pourquoi tu veux me parler de lui ? fit Sam en s'approchant un peu plus de Jake.

Le coeur de ce dernier battait fort dans sa poitrine, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Euh.. Hum.. Bah.. Il regrette ce qu'il c'est passé hier, il a dit qu'il a aimé mais qu'il regrette..

Sam se positionna juste devant Jake, il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage, leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

- Tout le monde aime ça, avec Sam Evans.

- Hum.. bah .. je sais pas, fit Jake gêné.

Le blond se colla un peu plus à lui et mit ses mains sur le tee-shirt de Jake, il sentait ses abdos et ses pectoraux, ce qui provoqua un grossissement dans son boxer.

- Tu veux que je te fasse pareil qu'à lui ? Tu vas kiffé, murmura le blond à l'oreille du brun.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Sam commençait à l'excité, la bosse qui déformée son **jean moulant** le prouver.

Sam se recula et partit fermé la porte de la salle, ce qui inquiéta Jake.

Sam revint vers lui le plaqua contre le piano.

- Ouh, je vois que la bête se réveille, dit Sam en plaquant sa main contre l'entre-jambe du métis.

Jake gémit au contact de la main contre son sexe.

Sam en profita pour se jeté sur les lèvres de Jake. Jake ne répondit pas au baiser, un peu choqué mais il se laissa aller et le baiser se fit plus intense.

Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble, une danse sensuelle.

Le brun carressait le torse de l'autre garçon, le blond gémissait à ce contact.

Il retira le tee-shirt de Jake et le balança. Il stoppa le baiser et fixa ce torse puissant et si sexy qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il passa ses mains dessus, comme si c'était un trésor.

L'excitation ce fit plus forte et Sam retira son jean et retira celui de Jake aussi. Il se lécha les lèvres quand il vit l'imposante bosse dans le boxer rouge de l'autre garçon, il avait un sexe plus gros que Ryder, c'était certain.

Il baissa le boxer de Jake, et quand il vit le morceau il gémit fort. Il attrapa Jake par les hanches et le fit asseoir sur le piano.

Il se baissa et arriva devant le sexe monstrueux de Jake. Il le renifla, le caressa et finit par le prendre en bouche.

Le métis soupira de plaisir et s'allongea sur le piano.

- Tu suces... tell.. ement.. bien, gémit Jake.

Sam relâcha le sexe dans un bruit obscène et embrassa Jake de nouveau pour qu'il goûte à son propre sexe.

Sam se recula et dit :

- A ton tour.

Jake se leva et Sam prit place sur le piano. Jake observa le **caleçon** noir du blond et se dit que le sexe qui était dedans devait être gros.

Il se baissa et passa sa main sur la bosse. Sam lâcha un "Oh oui.." suivit d'un "Oh.. Humpff.."

Il baissa le boxer et le sexe de Sam rebondit contre le menton de Jake.

Il le prit dans sa main et le prit en bouche, enfin il prit autant qu'il pouvait.

- Oh oui... Comme ça.. Putain..

Sam était bruyant et ça excité Jake de plus en plus.

Le blond mit ses mains sur la tête du brun pour qu'il le prenne plus profondèment dans sa bouche.

Au bout d'un moment il recula Jake et le mit sur la piano de nouveau, il l'allongea, souleva ses cuisses et regarda les belles **fesses** poilus de ce dernier.

Il se baissa, et écarta les fesses pour avoir accès à l'anneau de chair poilu du métis.

Jake appréhendait ce qui allait suivre mais il était trop excité pour y pensé.

Sam prit trois doigts dans sa bouche et les mouilla.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il entra deux doigts d'un coup et Jake cria de douleur mais aussi de plaisir. Sam entra le troisième doigt et bougea, il écarta l'anus de Jake pour le dilaté un maximum.

Ce dernier gémissait intensément.

- Je veux ta queue, pitié...

Sam retira ses doigts, ce qui fit grogner Jake.

Le blond alla prendre un préservatif et le déroula sur son sexe.

Il s'approcha de l'entrée du brun et entra doucement.

Quand Jake lui fit signe qu'il pouvait bouger, Sam commença ses vas et viens puissant. Jake gémissait fort quand le blond touchait sa prostate, il allait pas tardé à jouir.

Sam entrait et sortait de plus en plus fort, une **odeur** d'hommes virils se dégagée de la salle.

Il toucha plusieurs fois la prostate de Jake, et les gémissement de ce dernier l'excitait beaucoup trop, il allait bientôt juté.

Il entra et sorta une dernière fois avant de jouir en Jake, celui-ci prit son sexe en main et se masturba tandis que Sam reprenait ses vas et viens.

Jake ne tarda pas à jouir plusieurs jets blancs sur son torse et sa main.

Le blond se retira et se rhabilla. Jake aussi.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Le Glee Club n'allait pas tarder à arrivé donc les deux garçons se dépêchèrent. Jake ramassa son** bonnet** et le** calendrier** "Mens Of McKinley" qu'ils avaient fait tombés tout à l'heure.

Une fois habillé ils allèrent s'asseoir, ils s'éloignèrent pour que ça n'est pas l'air suspect et Ryder entra avec un **cookie** à la main. Il alla se mettre à côté de Jake.

- Ca va ? T'as l'air tout essoufflé ?

- Ouais ça va, j'ai juste couru pour arrivé à l'heure.

Le châtain ne posa pas plus de questions. Jake quant à lui tourna le regard vers Sam, et le blond lui fit un clin d'œil. Sam avait raison, tout le monde aime ça avec Sam Evans.


End file.
